Blissful Love
by The Red eyed Darkness Angel
Summary: Takato decides that it's finally time to make his move on Jeri, how will things turn out? R&R pls...


Blissful love

Blissful love

Takato's POV

Ten years have passed since our faithful adventure, some things had changed, some things had not. Like the relationships shared between us as friends although special relationships had formed between some of us. Other things like Rika's fierce attitude and Kazu's obnoxiousness also remained.

Ten years since our friendship blossomed into love. Ten long years…I decided that it was time to stop procrastinating…I would do it today. No backing out of it.

I was going to visit Henry in the hospital who had recently fractured his leg. Jeri would be there to visit him. I knew she would…

The weight of two objects slowed my progress to the hospital. One lay in a medium sized box in my hands, the other was stashed away safely in a small velvet box in my pocket.

I soon reached the outside of Henry's room. I gulped nervously. Perhaps I shouldn't do it today after all…No! I can't back out of this! I swallowed my fear and opened the door.

The room was filled with animated chatter as I entered it. They hadn't noticed me yet. I saw Henry lying down on the bed laughing his head off. There was Alice, Henry's girlfriend at his side laughing with him. Then there was Ryo and Rika, polar opposites who had fallen in love, acting cool yet polite. And there was Ryo's "Fan club" comprising of Kazu and Kenta. But today they didn't seem interested in pleasing Ryo, but more interested in the girls they had in their arms. The girls were Namine and Kari, Kazu and Kenta's girlfriends. Lastly, there was Jeri, sitting in a chair smiling away.

I wasn't so sure that I could do it now. I hadn't expected to do it in front of everyone. Perhaps I could leave it on the table and back away silently…

"Takato! There you are!" came a call, it was Henry, he had spotted me. I smiled and moved towards them.

All eyes were on me now. Jeri greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. I flushed crimson. Henry noticed the package in my hands.

"Hey, Takato, what's in the box? Is it a present? Aw, you shouldn't have…" he was playing around. He knew what I had been planning to do, I had told him.

"No, Henry, sorry, this is not for you. It's for," I said as I turned to face Jeri, "you."

Jeri's eyes looked curiously at me, "Me? This is for me?"

"Yes."

She took the box from my box gently and opened it.

Her reaction was immediate. Her eyes flew open in surprise and looked up at me.

"Takato, what is this?"

"It's for you, Jeri." I replied smiling.

She took the object in the box out. It was a crystal lion.

"Takato, I can't accept this, you shouldn't have gone to the expense to get this for me." She said to me handing the lion back to me.

I pushed it away and clasped her hands around it. "No, keep it. Its to remind you of him…"

She smiled at me, "Thank you Takato…"

This was it. It was time. I glanced nervously at Henry. He was grinning and nodded his head to symbolize his support.

"Jeri, there's one more thing I want to give you."

"Another thing? Takato, I can't accept so many things."

"Just hear me out first Jeri…"

I knelt down on one knee in front of her and took out the velvet box from inside my pocket. I opened it, revealing it's contents to her.

"Jeri, we have known each other for many years now, and I love you so much that words cannot describe it. I ask you now, will you marry me?"

Jeri covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. I saw tears of happiness form at the corners of her eyes. She nodded her head furiously, smiling.

I got up, grinning and helped her to put on the silver ring that was laid inside. The ring was custom made and had the shape of a lion's head at the top of the ring.

Jeri smiled at me and kissed me furiously. I felt as if I was in heaven and returned the kiss.

"About time…" I heard Kazu mutter.

"Oh shush Kazu…" chided Namine, "you're ruining their moment!"

"Make me." Teased Kazu.

Jeri and I broke our kiss for air and stared into each others eyes, then to everyone else. Everyone was looking at us and grinning except for Kazu and Namine who were busy kissing away.

We were congratulated by everyone in the room. Then Henry muttered something about me getting all the attention. Alice looked at him fondly and said, "Not all of my attention goes to Takato you know…"

Henry looked at her and turned a deep crimson colour. He turned a even deeper crimson when Alice kissed him soundly.

I turned back to Jeri and stared into her brown eyes. I began to worry about our days to come as husband and wife. As if she could read my mind, she smiled and whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I smiled back at her. She was right. No matter what comes our way in the future, as long as I had her and our blissful love, everything would be alright.


End file.
